disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaira
Princess Kaira Elisa Laufeyson I of Asgard is the main protagonist of Shieldmaidens of Asgard. She is a feisty, rebellious 15-year-old demigoddess who learns that she is the daughter of Loki, who is the king of Asgard and the Norse God of Mischief. Kaira is based on Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert of Corona from the 2010 Academy Award-nominated film, Tangled and Hercules (the Disney incarnation). Background Personality Kaira is a brave and sweet young woman. Physical Appearance Kaira is an attractive young girl with fair skin and a light dusting of freckles (with is inherited through her maternal grandmother). Like Rapunzel, her jet black hair is very long, but reaches down to her feet and is always in a braid and has a flower in it. She usually wears a coral pink off-the-shoulder top with a white jewel attached to the middle of the neckline and blue denim jeans. Whenever she is on a long journey, she wears a green cape around her neck. When she is disguised as a rich, young noblewoman attending a celebration at the Temple of Kai, her hair is partially up in a bun and decorated with a variety of flowers. She wears a white choker, a green dress with a purple corset, a periwinkle see-through scarf, dark blue lace gloves and black high heels. Her cameo in Wreck-it-Rachel II at Rachel's ball depicts her with the same hairstyle as at the Temple of Kai with a light pink tiara, 40 flowers in her hair and an orange ribbon. She wears a black choker with a ruby hanging from it, light orange dress with long violet sleeves, a purple corset, a light pink see-through scarf, coral pink lace gloves and violet high heels. Powers and Abilities Kaira inherits her cryokinesis from both her father and her grandmother. Appearances ''Once Upon a Time'' Kaira appears in the episode, The Falling Chandelier, where she ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'' ''Shieldmaidens of Asgard'' History Kaira was born in Asgard to its king, Loki, and the queen, Renee, as the youngest princess. Into the evening, a man in a frightening red and white Kabuki mask somehow snuck into her bedroom. This action woke up Renee and led her to check on the baby and met a terrible fate by the masked man. Angered by the loss of his beloved wife and daughter, Loki sent soldiers to search for his daughter and kill the kidnapper, but unfortunately, the man was too clever for the king's antics and dispatched his own henchmen to lie about the princess's fate. Believing Kaira to be dead, a depressed Loki creates a temple in her honor, named the Temple of Kai, located near the border of Midgard and Asgard. But Kaira wasn't dead, the masked man had left her alone near a forest to die, the young princess was crying out of loneliness until her half-brother, Fenrir, heard her wails and decided to take her in and raise her among his fellow wolves. However, Kaira wasn't dead, the masked man had left her alone near a forest to die. The young princess was crying out of loneliness until her half-brother, Fenrir, heard her wails and decided to take her in and raise her among his fellow wolves. During her first 3 years, Kaira had learned to hunt, fight, and steal. By the time she was 7, she had successfully broken into the Temple of Kai and stole what was meant to be her tiara. Relationships Friends Fenrir Loki Enemies Hel Laufey Family *Odin Borson (paternal grandfather) *Frigga (paternal grandmother; deceased) *Wreck-it Ralph (maternal grandfather) *Elsa (maternal grandmother) *Loki (father) *Wreck-it Renee (mother) *Linnea (sister) *Anneliese (sister) *Astrid (sister) *Hel (half sister) *Fenrir (half brother) *Wreck-it Rachel (maternal aunt) *Vanitas (maternal uncle) *Emily (maternal cousin) *Wreck-it Raymond (maternal uncle) *Lilith Facilier (maternal aunt) *Wreck-it Ryan (maternal cousin) *Thor Odinson (paternal uncle) *Jane Foster (paternal aunt) *Kristoffer Thorson (paternal cousin) Gallery Impending danger.jpg princess kaira.jpg|Kaira in her Princess dress at the Temple of Kai. A recolour is seen during her cameo in Wreck-it-Rachel II. Quotes : Main article: Kaira/Quotes Trivia *Kaira is the third Disney character to be raised by animals after Mowgli and Tarzan **She is also the first Marvel character raised by animals. *Her name means "Peaceful" in Norse. Category:Demigods/goddesses Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Those arrested Category:Asgardians Category:Marvel Characters Category:Daughters Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:American characters Category:European characters Category:Bilingual characters Category:Royalty Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters